


Twilight Over Ingleside

by angelholme



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Rilla Blythe's wedding, something happens that will change everyone's lives for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return To Ingleside

**Author's Note:**

> Rilla Blythe and associated characters, locations and situations belong to L.M.Montgomery, while Carlisle Cullen and associated characters, locations and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters, situations and locations belong to me. You may repost this story to any site, as long as you leave this disclaimer intact, it is not a pay-site and you credit me as the original author.
> 
> Please see the end of this chapter for further information.

Rilla Blythe stared out of her bedroom window, then glanced down at the diary on the desk in front of her. Sighing slightly, she picked up her pen, and continued writing.

_It is the night before my wedding, and yet somehow I am not as excited as I should be. _

_Miss Oliver was beaming, Miranda was radiant - even Mary Vance (who I still can't think of by any other name, even after six months of marriage to Miller Douglas) got fully in to the mood, and she was raised by Miss Cornelia!_

_Perhaps it is because of The War._

_Ever since that night at the lighthouse, it has become second nature to fear anything good. For four years every good thing that happened was followed by something equally bad._

_And maybe now I'm worried that if I enjoy my wedding to Kenneth - if I let myself stop worrying about the future, then something bad will happen._

She paused and glanced out of the window again.

_Of course, there is another reason - one that I hesitate to commit to paper, because it either means I am going out of my mind, or that the impossible has happened._

xoxox

**Flashback**

_I was coming home from The House of Dreams - Kenneth had been showing me the changes he has made for our new home - and I saw someone on the road in front of me._

Rilla walked down the hill towards Ingleside, then, as the wind blew through the willows along the side of the path, she looked up to see a man stood underneath them.

_As I got closer, I froze. I knew his face - knew it better than my own - but it couldn't be him._

She stared at him for a moment, then, as a gust of wind blew up the hill, she blinked. When she opened her eyes again, the man had vanished.

_I convinced myself that it was just wishful thinking. That the one person I wanted at my wedding more than anyone else had magically appeared in time to attend it - despite the impossibility of such a thing happening._

_And then I saw him again._

She walked up to the Ingleside gate, then turned at a soft noise behind her. The same man is stood across the street, this time bathed in moonlight.

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head, turning back, pushed the gate open and walked towards her house.

_It was him. Looking exactly the same as he did when he went away. But that was three years ago. Two years before he died in battle._

**End Flashback**

xoxox

Rilla looked up at the moon, then back down at her diary.

_By this time tomorrow, I will be Mrs Kenneth Ford. I will be in Europe on my wedding tour, and I can finally stop thinking about the past. About HIM._

Smiling to herself, she picked up the diary, and tucked it away in the top draw of her dresser. She turned round, and froze - mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Oh my...." She stared at the young man standing in front of her "Is... is it really you?"

"Yes, Rilla-my-Rilla" Walter Blythe smiled back at her "It is me"

xoxox

  
_**GEMINI PRODUCTIONS** in partnership with  
**HOME OF THE ANGEL STUDIOS** proudly present_

A **SammyWrae** Story

_starring_

Rilla Blythe, Walter Blythe, Una Meredith

_with_

Gilbert and Anne Blythe,  
Jem and Faith Blythe,  
Jerry and Nan Meredith

_and_

Shirley Blythe, Susan Baker  
John and Rosemary Meredith

Story by  
**SammyWrae**

based on original  
stories and characters by

**LM Montgomery** and  
**Stephanie Meyer**

xoxox

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Una Meredith smiled as she walked down the winding path towards The Manse. She was reading a letter from Di Blythe - her friend has stayed in England after The War had ended, was now engaged to a Scotsman named Edmund and was, in her own words, blissfully happy.

As she reached the fork in the path, she became aware that two people - a man and a woman - were walking towards her. They were holding hands, and both smiling broadly.

Una blinked, then frowned. There was something about the woman she thought she recognised, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She was about to walk past them when the woman looked up at her, and Una stopped dead, staring in disbelief.

"Rilla?" She said faintly. The woman paused, then bounded up the path towards her.

"Una! Oh Una! How I have missed you!" Rilla flung her arms around her childhood friend, hugging her tightly.

Una allowed herself to be hugged, her mind whirling with questions. A few moments later, she eased out of Rilla's grip and took a step back.

"Rilla?" She shook her head "Where have you been? Have you seen your parents? Have you seen Ken? Have you..."

"Hold your horses!" Rilla held up her hand, still smiling "No - I haven't seen my parents yet. We are on our way to Ingleside right now. And no - I haven't seen Ken yet either" She paused "If I'm honest, I don't know if I will"

"But...."

"Una - this will go a lot more quickly if you let me finish" She paused as Una nodded "I know that I hurt Ken, and that I probably owe him an apology. I just don't know if he will want to see me after all this time"

"But he..." Una started, then stopped as Rilla put her hands on her hips "Sorry" She blushed.

"That's alright, dear one" Rilla grinned "I will decide about Ken after we have seen mother and father" She paused, then turned to the man, who had been standing quietly, observing the reunion "Are you ready?" The man nodded, then smiled at Una, who blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, slightly sharply. The man's grin widened as he turned to face Rilla.

"I know, I know - I owe you twenty pounds" Rilla shook her head, then turned to Una "I know it has been a while since we were last here, but do you not recognise your old Rainbow Valley playmate?" She glanced back at her friend "I guess you have changed more than I thought" The man grinned back at her.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Rilla-my-Rilla?" He paused, then laughed "No - I don't suppose you would have" Rilla smirked back at him, then turned to Una, who's face showed dawning comprehension.

"Walter...." Una started, then collapsed in a dead faint. Walter and Rilla stared down at her, then Walter sighed.

"That didn't go well, did it?"

"Better than I expected" Rilla shrugged, then bent over and swept Una up in to her arms "Are you ready?"

"Yes, my dear" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek "My triumphant return to Ingleside" He paused, then grinned "Do you think they missed me?"

xoxox

Susan Baker leaned back in her rocking chair on the front porch of Ingleside, then shook her head sadly.

"If Providence has decreed that the son of Owen Ford and Leslie West will marry" She paused, then let a touch of sarcasm slip in to her voice "Irene Howard" She resumed her normal tone "Then all I can say is that things have gone badly awry" Faith Blythe looked across at her husband Jem, a sly smile on her face.

"The wedding is tomorrow, Susan, so I think you will have to accept Providence's will" Susan turned to look at her, a frown furrowing her brow.

"As if I would do anything else, Faith Meredith! How dare you suggest...." She trailed off as she saw the looks of amusement on their faces "So you've decided making fun of me is the way to distract me?" She shook her head "Ungrateful children!"

"Sorry, mother Susan" Jem replied, causing Susan to smile fondly at him "Do you know what mother and father are getting them for their wedding gift?"

"They're giving Ken and Irene...." Susan trailed off, staring in surprise at the garden gate "Rilla?"

"They're giving Ken his ex-fiance?" Faith shook her head in confusion "I don't see Irene accepting that...." She trailed off as Susan jumped to her feet and started bounding down the steps. Following her gaze, Faith stared at the two people stood at the garden gate "RILLA?"

"At least they remembered my name" Rilla smiled.

xoxox

Three quarters of an hour later, Walter and Rilla were leaning against the wall in the front room at Ingleside, surveying the group that had been gathered.

Gilbert and Anne were sat on the sofa, both looking slightly confused. Jerry and Nan Meredith were stood behind them sofa, Nan resting her hand on her mother's shoulder. Susan was sat in one of the arm chairs, Shirley perched on one arm and Faith on the other, while the other arm chair held Carl Meredith, a black patch over one eye. Una, who had yet to come round from her faint, was lying on the other sofa, with Rosemary Meredith watching over her. And, near the back of the room, Jem was leaning against the wall, glaring at the two prodigals.

When it became apparent no one was going to speak, Walter glanced at his sister, then turned back to the group.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you all here" He paused dramatically, then sighed and turned to his sister "No one gets my sense of humour"

"There, there" Rilla patted his arm. He smiled at her, then turned back to the group.

"Rilla and I came here today because we owe you an explanation. An explanation as to why Rilla left three years ago, and why she came back today"

"And why Walter is here, when all of us believed he was killed at Courcelette" Rilla continued. She paused, but when no one spoke, she turned back to Walter, and nodded.

"Six years ago, I was shot and injured on the battlefield, and I lost my dog-tags in the process" He said softly "I don't know what happened after that, but I woke up about five days later in Holland. A family took me in, and looked after me"

"Why didn't you let us know?" Gilbert leaned forward and looked intently at his son "Why didn't you get in touch?"

"I was very ill father, and for a long time I didn't know who I was, let alone that I had a family waiting for me here" Walter closed his eyes for a moment "Even when I got better, I couldn't remember much about my life"

"Couldn't the family help you?" Jem asked with a frown.

"They didn't know who I was either, Jem" Walter sighed "I knew my name was Walter, but without a last name, and with my dog-tags lost on the field, there wasn't much they could do to find out who I was"

"The night before my wedding, he came to me" Rilla continued the story "He met me on the road back from our House of... from Kenneth's house, and asked to speak to me"

"And you decided not to tell us?" Anne asked, her eyes flaring with anger. Rilla felt a growl rising in her throat, but stopped when Walter stepped in front of her, looking in to her eyes. She looked back at him, then nodded, smiling slightly. He returned the smile, then turned to face Anne.

"Don't blame her, mother" He snapped, then - as Anne's eyes widened in surprise - he calmed his tone "Sorry - I didn't mean to snap" He paused, taking a deep breath, then continued "This isn't easy, for either of us" He smiled softly, then jerked his head round at the sound of a sarcastic laugh from the other side of the room.

"Oh forgive us, Walter" Jerry sneered "I'm sorry we're making this hard for you, because the last six years - ever since we learned you were dead - have been wine and roses for us" Without thinking, Rilla reached out and took her brother's arm, just in time to stop him bounding across the room. He closed his eyes and took another long breath. As he did, Rilla looked across the room.

"If you can't be civil, Jerry, we will leave again, and this time neither of us will return. Is that clear?" Her voice was as cold as steel, and one by one, everyone else in the room nodded.

"After talking to Rilla for half an hour, I realized I had been away too long" Walter continued his story as if neither Jerry nor Rilla had spoken "I couldn't just come back in to my life - in to your lives. So... I left again"

"And where does Rilla fit in to this?" Anne asked, glancing at her youngest daughter.

"It almost killed me the first time I lost him" Rilla replied calmly "I wasn't going to lose him again"

"But why..."

"If I'd explained why I was leaving, Walter's secret would have been somewhat less of a secret" Rilla interrupted her mother.

"So you left your mother without a word?" Gilbert stared at her, shaking his head "Do you know how long she worried? And what about Susan? And me?"

"I know" Rilla held up her hands "I know"

"And what about me, Rilla-my-Rilla?" Everyone turned as Kenneth Ford walked in to the room, followed by Irene Howard. Rilla gazed at him for a moment, then glanced at Walter, who nodded slightly.

"Hello Kenneth" She said softly, then inclined her head "Irene" She looked back at her former fiance "I suppose we need to talk"

xoxox

"Let me see if I understand this" Kenneth was pacing back and forth in Rilla's bedroom. Rilla, sat on the bed, watched him, her glance occasionally flicking to Walter - who was leaning against the doorway - and Irene - who was sitting on a chair by Rilla's desk "Three years ago, Walter turns up out of the blue, on the night before our wedding, and convinces you to run away with him, without telling anyone else" He turned to face her, and she tilted her head to one side.

"It was my idea, Ken" She replied calmly.

"Either way, you decided to jilt me. To leave me standing at the altar with no explanation as to where you were, or why you had gone"

"And I'm very sorry"

"You don't very sorry, Marilla" Irene sneered. Rilla's head snapped round to stare at her, but - at a quiet cough from the doorway - a slight smile crossed her face.

"I didn't know you were so discerning, Irene" She smiled, then, glancing at Ken, added "Though I admit your taste in men has improved" Irene bristled.

"If you think for one minute you are going to come back here and...." She started, but Rilla held up her hands.

"I am not here to win back my former fiance" She said with a smile, then, frowning, glanced at Ken "I assume I am not your fiance any more?" Ken stared back at her in disbelief. Rilla smirked "I didn't think so"

"Irene, Ken" Walter stood up straight and walked in to the room "We came back because we thought it was time people knew the truth" He paused "We're going to leave again...."

"NO!" Ken and Irene jumped in surprise as Anne's voice echoed through the room "You can't go - not when I have just got you back"

"This is not our world any more, mother" Walter said sadly "Do you think I will be able to to just fit back in to my old life? A life I can barely remember?"

"You could try" Anne said pleadingly "Please? Please don't leave again" Walter stared at his mother for a moment, then turned to Rilla, who nodded.

"We'll think about it, mother" Anne smiles "We're not promising anything, but Rilla and I will discuss it later"

"Ken" Rilla turned to face the engaged couple "I am sorry I ran out on you, but I didn't have a choice. I don't want you to forgive me - I am not going to ask" She glanced at Irene "I am happy you found.... someone who to love you, and I will gladly offer you best wishes for your coming nuptials"

"You understand why I'm not going to invite you to the wedding" Ken said, and Rilla nodded "That being said, I'm glad you're not dead in a ditch somewhere, and if you do decide to stay in Glen St Mary, I would like to catch up" Before Rilla could reply, Irene cleared her throat noisily. Kenneth turned to stare at her "Yes, dear?"

"Not that I don't love a good reunion and a hearty gossip, but if that woman comes anywhere near my house, I will chase her away with a skillet" Kenneth gave his wife a fond smile, while Rilla merely grinned.

"Irene - I promise I will not come near your House of Dreams without an invitation, and I will, of course, leave your sweet, innocent Kenneth totally unmolested" Rilla stood up, and walked over to stand next to Walter. They smiled fondly at each other, then turned to face Anne.

"We're going to go now. We've to a place to stay - we're not going to tell you where it is yet - and I promise we will come back tomorrow morning" Rilla paused, glancing at Ken and Irene "You are both welcome to be here, though I think Irene might have a different opinion"

"You don't say"

"Mother - I know this is confusing, but it is just as hard on us as it is on you"

"I understand, darling" Anne walked towards them, then reached out and stroked Walter's cheek "Are you sure you are alright, dear? You feel a little cold?"

"I'm fine, mother" He grinned back at her cheerily "I'm better than I've been in a long time" He turned to Rilla "Are you coming?" Rilla nodded, then, slipping her hand in to her brother's, they turned and walked out of the bedroom. Anne watched them go, then turned and left the room without a word.

"Ken?" Irene walked over to her fiance "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, my dear" Ken leaned over and kissed her softly "I am"

xoxox

Gilbert watched his wife pace back and forth, then slowly reached out a hand to take hers.

"What is it, Anne'o'mine?" He asked softly. She gazed at him, then shook her head.

"There's something wrong, Gil. I know it - I can feel it in my bones"

"Can you tell me what it is?" She paused, then shook her head again.

"No - no, I can't" She sighed "They scared me, Gil" She closed her eyes "I know they were close before Walter di... before Walter went off to war, but now..." She shivered slightly "They way they kept looking at each other - the way they touched...."

"What is it?" Gilbert stood up and pulled her in to a hug.

"It goes against everything I know, and I can't believe I'm saying it, but it's like..."

"Like what?"

"Like they were married"

xoxox

A deserted farm house sat in the middle of a field. A moment later, two blurs of movement raced up to it and vanished inside without stopping.

xoxox

The blurs resolved themselves in to Walter, who walked over to a moth eaten sofa and sat down, and Rilla, who wandered over to the window, and sat on the sill.

"I think mother suspects something" Walter said after a moment "She didn't talk to Ken or Irene after we left"

"She always was very observant" Rilla tilted her head to one side "If anyone was going to notice, it would be her"

"Do you think she suspects the truth?" Walter asked, then smiled at the smirk Rilla gave him "No - I suppose that would be unlikely"

"I know she has a vivid imagination, but somehow I don't think that it will extend to this" She waved her hands at him "After all - it took me long enough to accept it"

xoxo

**Setting Sun Farm, October, 1919**

Walter slowly pushed Rilla down on to the moth eaten sofa, then started pacing back and forth in front of her. She watched him for a few minutes, then slowly reached out her hand and touched his arm.

"Walter - you're scaring me" She said hesitantly. Walter gazed at her for a moment, then let out a short, sharp laugh.

"Oh Rilla-my-Rilla, if you only knew what the next few minutes held...." He paused, then his face fell "I want to explain why I'm here"

"Why you're not dead?" He nodded "Explain away"

xoxox

**Courcelette, September, 1916**

_The last thing I can properly remember is standing in the trench, waiting for the attack order._

Walter stood in a long line of soldiers, all waiting to go over the top of the trench.

_When I heard the whistle blow, I closed my eyes, said a prayer for you, Una and mother, then I pulled myself up._

As he ran across the field, Walter was hit by a bullet, spinning him round and sending him crashing to the ground.

_All I knew was a short, sharp jab in my chest, then... nothing. No pain, no feeling of any kind. I simply stared up at the sky, counting down the seconds until it all went black._

A figure blurred across the field, and a moment later, Walter vanished, leaving his dog tags lying where his body was.

_I knew I was moving - someone was carrying me. I didn't know who, why or where, but I realised that - as long as they were carrying me away from that incarnation of hell on earth - I didn't care._

The blurred figure swept in to a barn, then resolved itself in to Carlisle Cullen, the unconscious Walter in his arms.

He put the young man down, then dropped to one knee, staring at the boy he had saved.

"Talent such as yours can not be permitted to die, my friend" He said softly.

_As I gazed up at him, I realised that - even though he was a total stranger - I could trust him. That he would never hurt me._

Carlisle stared down for a moment, then he pushed Walter's sleeve back, bent his head down, and sank his teeth in to the young soldier's arm. A second later, Walter let out a piercing scream of agony.

_Well, relatively speaking._

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, October 1919**

"From what he told me after, I writhed in agony for three days straight. I had no idea - all I knew was the pain"

"Oh Walter...." Rilla jumped up and flung her arms around him, then pulled back in surprise "Walter... you're freezing!" She raised her hand and put it against his forehead "Are you ill?"

"No, sister'o'mine, I'm fine" He smiled down at her "Just let me finish my story"

xoxox

**Courcelette, September, 1916**

_When I woke up, I realised two things._

_First - that I wasn't dead. And second - that I was thirsty. I opened my eyes, and found Carlisle staring down at me, a compassionate look on his face._

"The burning you feel is the desire to hunt, to feed, to drink. It won't ever go away, but if you let me, I can teach you to control it" Carlisle said softly.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Walter glared up at him in confusion.

"You must drink this" Carlisle reached behind him and picked up two bags full of thick, red liquid "Drink it now, or the thirst will drive you insane"

_I stared at the bags, and a moment later, I realised what it was._

_The bags contained blood._

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, October, 1919**

"Blo... blood?" Rilla stared at him, looking slightly doubtful.

"Yes, Rilla-my-Rilla" Walter's smile stayed the same "Carlisle Cullen is a vampire" He paused "And now, so am I" For a moment, Rilla continued to stare at him in disbelief, then she laughed.

"I think you've been reading too many horror stories, Walter" He tilted his head to one side, then he blurred to the far side of the room, picked up the piano and held it up over his head in one hand.

A second later, he dropped it, and before it hit the floor, Rilla found herself rising in to the air as he picked the sofa up.

When he had put it back down, she stared at him in utter horror.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked, voice deathly silent.

"No, sister dear - I'm not here to kill you" He grinned.

xoxox

**Courcelette, September, 1916**

"You made me a monster?" Walter jumped to his feet and stared at Carlisle.

"You don't have to be a monster, Walter" Carlisle replied calmly "You can choose to live your life any way you wish"

"Why?" Walter asked "Why did you do this?"

"I read The Piper, my boy, and I didn't want a talent like yours - a mind like yours - to be lost to the world in such a senseless way"

"You think this is senseless?" Walter gestured towards the barn door "Boys are fighting and bleeding and DYING out there to stop the shadow falling across the world, and you think that is SENSELESS?" Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Carlisle, then threw him across the barn.

Carlisle smashed through the far wall, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. As Walter stared at his hands in confusion, Carlisle blurred back in to the barn and stood in front of him.

I'm sorry - I didn't mean to offend you" He said in the same calm, deliberate voice "But this.... all this blood and sacrifice, it won't change a thing"

"How do you know?" Walter growled.

"I have lived three hundred years, and in all that time I have never seen the world change for the better, no matter how much blood is spilled, how many are sacrificed" Walter stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.

"I think you're wrong" He said intently "The red rain of Verdun will bring forth a golden harvest - one that will redeem the world" Carlisle gazed intently at him, then shrugged.

"Perhaps you are right" He admitted "We can't stay here much longer - the battle is coming this way, and if you are caught here, there will be questions"

"Questions?" Walter raised his eyebrows.

"Your unit thinks you died in the bayonet charge, Walter" Carlisle continued "They found your dog tags after the skirmish"

"My unit thinks I'm de.... my family? My parents?" Walter shook his head back and forth "I have to go!" Before Carlisle could respond, Walter blurred out of the barn.

"You're not ready...." Carlisle called, then sighed "You won't be able to cope"

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, October, 1919**

"He was right, of course" Walter was knelt in front of his sister, looking up at her "The first time I walked through The Glen at night, I was almost overwhelmed by the scents I smelled"

"Scents?"

"The blood in their veins, the smell of their hair.... I could smell it all, and I wanted it" He looked up at her seriously "I smelled Jims and all I wanted was to rip his throat out and drink him dry" Rilla gazed down at him, then a smile crossed her face.

"But you didn't" She reached out and took his hand "You didn't kill Jims, or me, or anyone else"

"Only because I realised I couldn't do it" He smiled sadly "I barely got inside the town limits before I had to turn and run away" She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, dear one"

"I spent the next two years travelling round the world, learning to control the thirst I felt inside me. I knew that if I came back while it still controlled me, I would be a danger to everyone I loved" He realised she was staring at him in confusion "What, dearheart?"

"You still love?"

"Just because my heart doesn't beat, it doesn't mean that I can't care for those I left behind" He reached up and stroked her cheek, noting that this time she didn't flinch "I came back next on the night of The Armistice. The entire world was celebrating, and I wanted to be with my family"

"The night was almost worth the price we paid for it" Rilla smiled at the memories of the year before.

"I remember. The sight of the bonfires burning along the coast is one I won't forget" He smiled fondly "It was also on that night I realised I wasn't a part of your world any more"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that you missed me, and that you would always mourn my death, but that you were happy. You had learned to accept it, and I didn't want to come back and upset you all over again" Rilla's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Walter..."

"I came back a few more times, and when I learned that you were to marry Kenneth Ford, I knew I had to be there" He paused, then smiled sheepishly "I think it was the excitement I felt that my dear little sister was getting married that lead to this" He gestures to where they are.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean for you to see me the first time. I had intended just to watch you, then watch your wedding, then disappear and not come back" He sighed "But you saw me, and I knew - just knew - I would have to come and speak to you"

"You weren't going to...." She paused, then shook her head "Never mind" She looked him in the eye "You're a vampire"

"Yes"

"And you drink blood?"

"Yes"

"Human blood?"

"No" Walter shook his head "I hunt animals. Mountain lions, deer, grizzly bears - whatever is handy. I haven't had any human blood since Carlisle first fed me when I woke up" Rilla looked him up and down, considering this, then pulled him up to sit next to her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"After your wedding, I'm going to leave again"

"And you're not coming back" Rilla nodded.

"I don't belong here any more" He said intently "I can't come back" Rilla frowned, then suddenly brightened.

"Take me with you"

"What?" Walter jumped to his feet and backed away across the room "No!"

"I thought I'd lost you once Walter" She continued "If I have to loose you again - if I have to watch you walk away a second time - it will kill me"

"You don't know what you're asking" He started pacing back and forth "My life.... my life isn't something you would want to be a part of"

"Why not?"

"I don't work, I don't sleep - I don't live like a mortal. If you come with me, you would need money. You would need food, a job, clothing - I can't provide you with any of those" He paused "And even now, as we're talking, I can hear the blood rushing through your veins, and I'm finding it harder and harder to resist...." He shook his head and smiled "Besides - aren't you supposed to marry Ken in twelve hours?"

"Do you think I could be happy knowing you are out there?" She reached out towards him, but he batted it away "Please...."

"We don't belong in each other's life any more, Rilla. I can't live in this world, and you can't live in mine" They both fell silent for a few minutes, then Rilla stood up and walked over to stand next to him.

"What if I could?"

"What if you could what?"

"What if I could live in your world?" She tilted her head to one side "You said yourself you are finding it hard to resist the urge to drink from me" She slowly reached up and pulled the shoulder of her dress down "So don't" Walter stared at her in horror, and started backing away.

"You don't know what you're asking, Bertha"

"It worked out well for you, brother dear" She walked slowly towards him "Make me a vampire, and we can always be together" He continued to stare at her, then took a hesitant step forward.

"This is forever, Rilla. Once it's done, you can't change your mind"

"I know" He took another step forward.

"I can't do it here. We'll have to leave The Glen, tonight, and we won't be back for at least a couple of years"

"I understand"

"You won't be able to marry Kenneth" Rilla tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"I know" Walter stared at her, then reached out and took her hand.

"Then, Rilla-my-Rilla, I will go back to Ingleside, get some of your stuff, and we'll leave tonight for pastures new"

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, July, 1922**

"Do you regret it, dearest?" At Walter's question, Rilla turned from gazing out of the window.

"Pardon me?"

"If I hadn't been so weak - if I hadn't given in when you asked - you'd be married to Ken now. One or two children, maybe more, given mother's affinity with twins - and almost certainly blissfully happy" Rilla smiled wryly at him.

"You don't think I am blissfully happy now?" She asked "What do you think I lack?"

"A mate, dearheart" He said simply "Someone who will love you as you should be loved - the way you deserve to be loved"

"And let me guess" She sighed "You don't think you deserve the same?"

"I brought you in to this life..."

"A life which I will live forever" She interrupted him "I can watch as the Golden Harvest you predicted appears - I can see the future unfold" She blurred over to the piano Walter had picked up three years before, and threw it up in the air, catching it a moment later "A world where I will never grow up, never get sick... never die" She blurred back to his side "I swear, Walter Cuthbert Blythe, if you bring this up one more time, I will get annoyed" Walter laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Very well - perhaps I would like someone as well" He paused "You don't regret not being able to have children?"

"Another squalling little brat?" She laughed "No thank you! One was quite enough for me!" Walter laughed as well, then they both dropped on to the sofa.

"Mother will expect us to stay" Rilla continued.

"I have been giving some thought to that" Walter said, then fell silent. When he didn't continue, Rilla smirked.

"Are you planning to share the outcome of that thought? Or would you like me to guess?" She paused, then grinned evilly "Or shall I use other methods to get it out of you?" Walter held his hands up in mock horror.

"No - not the other methods!" He laughed "We could both get jobs in the area, and fix this place up. Make it look like a home, rather than somewhere we are just staying"

"To what end?"

"Mother and father will not let us go again - not now they know I am alive. And with the friends that they, and our various siblings, siblings in law, honorary siblings, aunts, uncles and friends have made throughout the Island, we would have to leave PEI for good if we want to get away" He paused "And with Di in England, even that might not be far enough"

"Let me guess, you've missed the auld sod?"

"There's no place like home" He paused "If we tell them we are moving back, but not back home, maybe that will satisfy them"

"Perhaps" She nodded slowly "But what about the sun? And our hunting trips?

"We can hunt at night, or just vanish for the day" Walter replied "And if we keep a large enough supply of our... protection, we should be able to deal with most of the weather" He shrugged "On the more... glorious days, we can say we have commitments we can't get out of, and stay inside" Rilla tilted her head to one side, thinking it over.

"What about our other problem?" Walter raised his eyebrows curiously "The lack of a lover?"

"If we're going to be here for a while, we could - perhaps - find ourselves one from The Glen?" He smirked "Thinking of setting your cap for young Kenneth again?"

"After he's been with IRENE?" She replied in a scandalized voice "Do you think I have no taste?" He stared at her for a moment, then both burst in to laughter.

xoxox

The next morning, Anne walked out into the garden of Ingleside, then let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Walter! Rilla!" She walked up the path, and pulled the gate open as her two wayward children walked up the path towards her "You came back"

"Yes, mother" Walter nodded.

"Just as we promised" Rilla added "We came to tell you our decision"

"Is everyone here?" Walter asked.

"Susan, Jem and your father are in the front room" She paused "We thought that, after last night, a smaller group might be better" Anne sighed "And..."

"And some of our kith and kin are still angry and don't want to see us?" Walter asked, and Anne nodded sadly "Well - lay on MacDuff"

xoxox

Five minutes later, Walter and Rilla stood in the same position they had the day before, though this time facing a smaller group.

"As we told mother, we've decided to stay" Rilla said with a slight smile. Gilbert and Susan smiled, but Jem glared at them. Rilla narrowed her eyes, but continued "We have some... conditions"

"Conditions?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows curiously.

"As I said last night, we have our own place. We're going to live there, and while we're happy to have visitors, we'd rather you don't stop by unannounced"

"Something to hide?" Anne asked.

"No, mother" Rilla shook her head "We're not hiding anything untoward"

"Then why..."

"We've been away for three years" Rilla said calmly "We want to come back to our lives in our own time, not anyone else's" Anne frowned at her daughter, but Gilbert nodded.

"We're not going to hide out - we'll be around, but we don't want to be pressured...." Walter said, but was interrupted by his father.

"We understand" Gilbert glanced at Anne, who nodded reluctantly, then at Jem, who was still glaring at Walter "We will give you your privacy"

"Thank you" Rilla smiled "We're also going to find jobs - pay our own way" Anne opened her mouth, but Walter held his hand up.

"We've been doing this for three years, mother - we have learned a lot of trades, and I'm sure we can find something in The Glen" He paused, then smiled "After all - I am a returning War Hero, and Rilla, from what I'm told, is the darling of society" He smiled at his sister, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I can speak to Miller Douglas, if you want..." Gilbert started, but Walter shook his head. Gilbert frowned, then continued "You seem to be very independent" He looked over at Anne, then turned to the other two "Susan, Jem - could you give us a moment?" The two of them looked surprised, but both stood up and walked out of the room. Gilbert walked over and pushed the door to, then turned back to face his children. He stared at each of them in turn, then looked at his wife.

"Father - you have something to ask?" Walter asked, causing Gilbert to turn back.

"You two seem very.... close" He said hesitantly.

"Far more than before Walter went away" Anne continued "Last night.... last night, when one of you got angry, the other was able to calm them down with just a touch, or a look" She paused "You were very...."

"Tactile" Walter and Rilla exchanged amused looks, then both turned back to their parents.

"We have spent the last three years together, mother" Rilla said, still smiling "Spending every minute of every day with each other"

"We are not sleeping together, mother, nor are we married" Anne blushed "We've become very close, but we are still just brother and sister" Anne nodded, still blushing, causing Walter and Rilla to exchange another amused look.

"Now - if you don't have any more insulting and embarrassing questions, Walter and I should be going"

"You won't stay to tea?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Would it be just you and father?" Walter glanced towards the door "I am not sure that Jem is up to having a.... civil meal with us"

"If that's what you want, yes" Anne nodded. The two vampires exchanged a third look, then they both nodded.

"Yes, we'll stay" Rilla grinned.

"Welcome home, my children" Anne said, smiling widely.

"Thank you, mother" Walter returned the smile, then looked around the front room "And I have to admit, it is nice to be back"


	2. Secrets And Lies

**South London, October, 1919**

Rilla slowly laid down on the floor, and looked up at her brother. Half an hour before, they had found a deserted house, and Walter had laid out a blanket on the bedroom floor.

"You don't have to do this, Rilla" Walter said, looking nervous.

"I know" She smiled up at him, looking peaceful "But if I am going to be part of your life, I can't do it as a mortal"

"You don't have to be a part of my life" He replied hopefully "You can return to Ingle..."

"No" She shook her head once "I want to stay with you, and to do that, you need to turn me" Walter sighed, then nodded.

"This is going to hurt, Rilla-my-Rilla"

"I know" Rilla nodded confidently.

"No" He sighed sadly "You really don't" He knelt down and took her arm in his hand, lifting it to his mouth "Last chance" Rilla bit her lip, then - bracing herself - nodded.

"Do it" Walter opened his mouth, then sunk his teeth in to her hand.

A second later, she started screaming in agony.

xoxox

  
_**GEMINI PRODUCTIONS** in partnership with  
**HOME OF THE ANGEL STUDIOS** proudly present_

A **SammyWrae** Story

_starring_

Rilla Blythe, Walter Blythe, Una Meredith

_with_

Gilbert and Anne Blythe,  
Jem and Faith Blythe,  
Jerry and Nan Meredith

_and_

Shirley Blythe, Susan Baker  
John and Rosemary Meredith

Story by  
**SammyWrae**

based on original  
stories and characters by

**LM Montgomery** and  
**Stephanie Meyer**

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, February, 1923**

Rilla opened her eyes as Walter walked in to her bedroom.

"I'm just going off to work - though I'd say goodbye before I left" He smiled.

"Say hi to Shirley for me" She grinned back at him.

"I will" He paused "I was thinking of stopping by The Manse on the way back" Rilla raised her eyebrows curiously "I thought I could invite Una to tea"

"Finding your life-partner?" Rilla said with a smirk, then she laughed as Walter actually blushed.

"No" He said firmly "But she is our friend - in the last six months she has supported us more than anyone else - and we haven't really shown our gratitude" Rilla tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"Do you think she'll accept?" She smirked "Coming to a house with an unmarried man?" Walter laughed.

"That is why I will make it clear she is coming to tea with both of us, and that you will be here to chaperone" He sighed "I am not going to be the one to put her reputation at risk" Rilla looked him up and down "What?"

"She is the one you would choose, though" She asked "I mean - if you were going to... it would be her?" Walter looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I think so, yes" He smiled fondly "I know that she loved me before I went off to war, and, from what I have observed since I returned, she is still in love with me"

"To say the least" Rilla grinned, causing Walter to laugh "If she were less like her father, and more like her older sister, I'm pretty sure she would have ravished you already" Walter laughed again, then, glancing at his watch, turned toward the door.

"I have to go - I'm going to be late as it is" He turned and blurred out of the room, leaving Rilla still laughing.

xoxox

Shirley Blythe looked up from his desk as the door to the "Take Flight" Flight school opened. He glanced at his watch, then smiled as Walter walked in.

"Cutting a little fine there, big brother" He grinned. Walter laughed.

"I know. I stopped to talk to Rilla before I left - I wanted to ask her what he would think of me inviting Una Meredith to dinner tonight" Shirley's eyes widened for a moment.

"Una Meredith?" Walter grinned again.

"About yay high, sweet blue eyes. Likes puppies" He paused "Lives at The Manse"

"I know who Una is" Shirley said shaking his head in amusement "I just didn't realise you had any feelings for her" Walter held up his hand.

"It is just a friendly invitation that both Rilla and I are extending, little brother" He said calmly "And I would not want you hinting otherwise to Una, should you see her first" Shirley grinned back at him.

"What if I suggest it to someone else?" He blinked rapidly as Walter frowned at him "I'm joking, Walt - I wouldn't dream of interfering in your... relationships" Walter grinned, then glanced out towards the small airfield.

"Do you want me to work on The Flanders today?"

"If you could. The throttle has been sticking a little, and the last time I took her out, she seemed to be pulling to the left a lot"

"I'll see what I can do" He nodded, then turned and walked out towards the airfield.

xoxox

Una Meredith looked up at the flight school sign, then slowly pushed the gate in the fence open. She paused, as Shirley had taught her to do, to make sure nothing was taking off or landing, then she walked across to the office, and pushed the door open.

"Una!" Shirley bounded to his feet as she entered "What brings you to my little corner of PEI today?" He paused "Are you finally going to take me up on my offer to teach you to fly?" Una blushed, but returned his smile.

"No, Shirley - I am not here to let you take me up in one of your metal contraptions" Shirley let his mouth fall open in mock offence.

"Metal contraptions?" He rolled his eyes "Well then - if you're not here to learn to fly, what may I do for you this fine day?"

"I was on my way to visit Mary Vance.... Mary Douglas, and I walked part of the way with Rilla" Shirley nodded in understanding.

"And she told you that Walter wanted to speak to you" Una nodded in confirmation "Walter is working on The Flanders - would you like me to escort you?"

"Yes, thank you" Una smiled at him. Shirley walked over to the door, pulled it open, then stood to one side to let Una walk through ahead of him.

"How is Rilla doing?" He asked as they walked across the field.

"I believe she is enjoying teaching" Una smiled "It would appear her loathing of babies doesn't extend to younger, and older, children" Shirley laughed, then they walked over to a silver plane with red poppies painted around the bottom.

"Walter? You have a visitor" Shirley called out, and a moment later, Walter slid out from under the fuselage and looked up.

"Miss Meredith - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I met your sister on the way to school" Una replied "She said that you had something to discuss with me"

"She did?" Walter tilted his head to one side "Yes - that does sound like her" He glanced back towards the innards of the plane "If I may, would you wait for me in the office? I should at least put the plane back together - it shouldn't take more than a few minutes"

"Of course" Una nodded, then turned back to Shirley "If you would like to walk me back?"

"Of course" Shirley smiled, offering his arm. As they walked away, he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Walter let out a slight growl.

xoxox

"Do you know what he wants to ask me?" Una asked as she took a seat in the office. Shirley sat down behind his desk, then let a small smile cross his lips.

"I do not believe he is going to ask you to marry him, if that is what you are worried about" Una blushed bright red, and turned away from him. Shirley bit his lip, realising what he'd done "My apologies, Miss Meredith - that was uncalled for" Una turned back to him, still slightly red, and smiled weakly.

"Are my feelings that clear? IS everyone talking at me?" Shirley blushed, and bit his lip again.

"No, Una - they're not" Una glared at him "I was merely teasing you - I didn't realise that...."

"Please!" She threw up her hands "For what remains of my dignity, I ask you not to finish that sentence" Shirley nodded, still looking apologetic. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, then both turned as the door opened again and Walter walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, noting the tension between them. Una and Shirley looked at each other for a moment longer, then Una turned to Walter.

"No - we were just discussing the weather" Walter glanced at Shirley, who nodded. Walter gazed at him for a moment longer, then returned his nod and looked back at Una.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"Rilla and I were wondering if you would like to come to dinner this evening" Walter smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Why couldn't Rilla ask me herself?"

"I..." Walter smiled sheepishly "I wanted a chance to apologise for my behaviour. Before I left for the war, we were very close, and ever since she and I returned, I realise I have been somewhat... isolated"

"You have been trying to get used to being back" Una tilted her head "I understand"

"Never the less, my behaviour towards you has been inexcusable, and I thought that I could use this opportunity to redress that" Una glanced across at Shirley, who nodded encouragingly.

"Then I would be happy to accept" She replied, then frowned.

"Una? Is there a problem?"

"No one knows where you live" Una said shyly "Am I to take it you will meet me?" Walter nodded.

"I will call for you at The Manse at around half past six, if that is acceptable. We can walk back to our house after that"

"I will expect you then" She stood up, nodded to Shirley "Walter, Shirley - good bye, for now" Shirley stood up, returning the nod, and Walter opened the door for her. After she had walked out, Walter turned to look at his brother.

"I know you said something to her that made her upset, Shirley" He said intently "Is there something I need to know?"

xoxox

Later that evening, Walter walked back in to Setting Sun Farm to hear a loud clattering and banging in the kitchen. He ambled through to find Rilla throwing pots and pans around, looking annoyed.

"Something vexes thee, sister'o'mine?" Rilla turned round, dangling a saucepan from one hand.

"This whole plan to bring Una here, start seducing her and eventually make her one of our coven does have one tiny flaw in it"

"Firstly - what plan?" Walter smirked "And secondly - what flaw?" Rilla waved the saucepan at him, smiling pathetically.

"Neither of us can actually cook" Walter laughed, then walked over and took the pan from her.

"Are you so sure about that, Rilla-my-Rilla?" He walked past her, and lit the stove. As Rilla watched in surprise, he reached in to a few cupboards and started pulling packets and tins out.

"When..."

"I had three years on my own, little sis" He smiled over his shoulder "When you don't sleep, don't work and have nothing but free time, there are only so many books you can read, records you can listen to, plays you can see and so on before you go out of your mind with boredom and decide to learn new skills"

"But you don't eat" She stared at him "Why would you..." Walter shrugged.

"Why not?"

xoxox

Reverend John Meredith walked up to his youngest daughter's room, and paused in the doorway, staring at the vision before him.

"You look lovely, Una" He said, causing her to spin round in surprise.

"Thank you, father" She said shyly.

"Did young Walter say anything about what he wants to talk to you about?" Una rolled her eyes at her father's tone.

"Why does everyone in The Glen believe he is about to propose to me?" She asked in an annoyed tone, but her father merely smiled patiently.

"I know you care for him, my daughter, or that you did before he left seven years ago" He paused "Seven years is a long time to wait, and I know you inherited your mother's romantic streak" Una shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"Father - I am not going to run away with Walter, if that's what you are worried about" She smiled fondly at him "Both he and Rilla merely invited me for tea - I think that Walter thinks he has been neglecting some of his friends since he came back" John tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"You know that no one else has seen their house" He said after a moment "Are you prepared for the questioning you will get?"

"I am going to ask Rilla and Walter about that - if they don't mind, I will answer whatever questions they might ask" John opened his mouth, but Una held her hand up "But if they ask me to keep things in confidence, I can hardly betray that, can I father?"

"Of course not" John nodded "And I would not expect anything less of you" Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock at the front door. John stood up "Would you like me to answer that?"

"No, thank you father" Una grinned "I expect Walter will be nervous enough, without having to talk to a potentially suspicious father" She paused "Even one as mild-mannered and kind as yourself" John let out a quiet laugh, then watched as Una swept out of her room.

xoxox

Walter stood patiently at the front door to The Manse, thinking over what Una and her father had been discussing. A moment later, he heard Una come down the stairs and walk up to the door.

When the door opened, he found himself staring at the vision in front of him. Una was dressed in a long black dress with thin straps over the shoulders, and her hair was hanging down her back, shining brightly in the hall light.

"Miss Meredith" He nodded, noting that - if he still had to breath - he would be having trouble catching his breath.

"Mister Blythe" She returned the nod "Shall we go?"

"Your father doesn't want to speak to me before I whisk you off to parts unknown?" Walter let a soft smile cross his lips. Una smiled, then shook her head.

"I have asked him not to subject you to an interrogation tonight - I thought that you might be nervous" She gazed at him for a moment, realising that he looked very relaxed "Perhaps I was mistaken?"

"You will find, Una, that very few things make me nervous any more" He said, giving her a winning smile. Una looked him up and down again, then smiled slyly.

"Then perhaps you would like me to get my father?" She asked. Walter reached out and took her hand, pulling her out of the door.

"Perhaps next time" He said gently "Although I must admit, I have missed talking to him, and his way of looking at the world" She looked at him curiously "I will explain later" He let go of her hand then turned towards the path "Shall we go?"

xoxox

As Walter and Una walked down the path, Rosemary Meredith looked down from Una's bedroom window.

A moment later, she felt her husband slip his arm around her waist.

"Worried?" She asked, not looking away from the window.

"Before he went away, he was the kindest, sweetest young man I had ever met" John replied.

"And now?" Rosemary turned to look at him.

"I don't know..." He paused, then sighed "I know that everyone who went to the war came back changed, but not like this" He tilted his head to one side "He is more confident of himself. More at peace with himself"

"And is that a bad thing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know" He shrugged again "I just can't help wondering what happened while he was away to change him like this"

xoxox

**South London, October, 1919**

Walter paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at Rilla as she whimpered on the floor.

After a few moments, her whimpering grew quieter, until it faded altogether and she opened her eyes.

"The thirst...." She spoke in a low voice. Walter span round, then blurred out of the room, and back in a moment later, holding two packets of blood.

"Drink - it will help" He watched as Rilla ripped savagely in to the bags and drank deeply. When she had drained both bags she stared up at him.

"More! I WANT MORE!" She snarled at him.

"I don't have any more" Walter said calmly "But if you come with me...." Rilla bounded to her feet, and together, they blurred out of the room.

xoxox

**Setting Sun Farm, February, 1923**

Rilla looked up as she heard Walter and Una walking up the path towards the farm house. She glanced at the kitchen, then blurred through the house until she reached the front door, and opened it just before they arrived.

"Welcome to our humble home" She said, nodding politely.

xoxox

"So where was your favourite place?" Una asked. She and Rilla were sat in the front room, listening to sounds drifting in from the kitchen.

"I think I would have to say it was Paris" She glanced towards the kitchen "Walter wanted to show me France - the France he didn't get to see the first time he was there"

"That sounds nice" Una sighed.

"It was" Rilla smiled "Standing under the Eiffel Tower, looking upwards..." She drifted off, lost in the memory. Una watched her for a moment, then reached out and shook her. Rilla looked round, then smiled.

"Sorry - I got lost in the moment" She saw Una look over at the kitchen.

"I understand" The young woman said sadly. Rilla followed her gaze, then turned back to her friend.

"I take it that you haven't found a beau since we left?" She asked, wondering if Walter was listening in. Una laughed softly.

"There's never been anyone else, Rilla" She sighed "I know he adored Faith, and that I was just a friend, but..." She bit her lip as Walter emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Miss Meredith, Miss Blythe - dinner is served. If you would care to accompany me to the dining room, I shall both amaze and astound you with my cooking culinary skills" Rilla and Una exchanged glances, then both stood up.

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Una asked in a sotto voice.

"Pretty sure" Rilla replied in the same tone "He hasn't killed me.... yet" Walter crossed his arms, glaring at both of them.

"If you'd like to go outside and catch your own meal, feel free" Rilla grinned, then bounded over to him and pulled him in to a hug.

"We're just teasing, big brother" She kissed him on the cheek, then turned to Una "Shall we?"

xoxox

Rosemary put two plates she had been drying down on the draining board, then looked up as the back door to The Manse opened, admitting Jem and Faith Blythe.

"James, Faith" She nodded politely "If you'd like to go through, John is in the lounge. I'll be through in a moment"

"Thank you" Faith smiled at her step-mother, then walked through to the lounge.

"Good evening, father" Faith leaned down and kissed her father on the cheek "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you" John smiled "What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"We came to return the book we borrowed" Jem pulled a book out of his pocket and laid it on the table "Little Matthew enjoyed it very much" John stared at him, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Little Matthew?" He said in confusion "I was under the impression your eldest son was named Walter?" He paused "And where is the little man?"

"We left him with Jerry and Nan's twins up at Ingleside" He glanced out of the window "We thought it was a little cold to be bringing him all the way up here"

"And Matthew?" John asked again. Jem and Faith exchanged glances, but didn't reply "I am waiting for an answer"

"When we named him" Jem said after a moment "We named him for my brother - a fallen war hero who died for his country"

"We didn't name him for the slightly creepy brother who is living in sin with his youngest sister" Faith finished, then turned as a gasp came from the door. Rosemary was staring at them in disbelief, while her father merely stared at them with a disappointed look.

"Everyone knows the truth, Mr Meredith" Jem said after a moment "We are just the only ones willing to say it" John stared at him for a moment longer, then sat up straight.

"James Matthew Blythe - you will keep a civil tongue in your head, or you will no longer be welcome under my roof" From the corner of his eye, he noticed his daughter staring at him, but he kept his eyes on Jem.

"They live alone - no one ever gets to see where they live. Why would they do that if they weren't hiding something?" Jem insisted. Rosemary walked in to the room and sat down next to her husband.

"They invited Una to dinner tonight - Walter came to escort her there about half an hour ago" She said, then resisted the urge to smirk as Faith and Jem stared at her in amazement.

"Una?" Jem asked after a moment.

"With Walter?" Faith echoed his surprised tone.

"Why did you let her go?" Jem demanded of John.

"Because Una is a grown woman, fully capable of making her own decisions" John replied firmly "And Walter and Rilla have been nothing but polite and respectful since they returned"

"Because they're hiding something!" Jem snapped. Faith reached out and took his hand.

"Perhaps we should wait for Una to return, and we can talk to her then" She said calmly. Jem gazed at her for a second, then nodded and turned to face the two adults.

"Is that acceptable to you, Mr Meredith?" He asked.

"Providing you remember my warning, and you do not offend my daughter" John replied, then - when Jem glanced at Faith - he added "My youngest daughter, Master Blythe" Jem stared at him for a moment, then nodded again.

xoxox

"....we ended up half way up the mountain, trying to stop the goat escaping" Walter said with a grin.

"And did you?" Una asked, biting her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Yes!" Rilla announced joyfully "I mean - Walter got dragged a few yards along the hillside, and I ended up tearing my dress pretty badly, but in the end we got the goat back to its owners, and they were very grateful"

"My heros!" Una batted her eyelids and grinned. The two vampires stood up, took a bow, and sat down again.

"Well - now we've told you all about our lives" Walter said after a moment "I think it's your turn, Miss Meredith"

"Me?" Una blinked in confusion.

"Rilla has been gone for a while, and I've been gone even longer" He continued "We'd like to know what we've missed"

"All the gossip, the stories" Rilla added "Who got married? Who died?"

"Any exciting scandals? Elopements?" They realised Una was staring at them, biting her lip.

"What?" Rilla asked. Una took a deep breath, then blushed.

"The most scandal there has been around here is since you two came back" Rilla and Walter burst out laughing, but stopped a few moments later when they realised she wasn't kidding.

"I know that leaving Kenneth the night before our wedding was somewhat... unusual, but what have we done since we came back?" Una stared at them in confusion.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Walter asked. Una blushed bright red.

"A number of people are talking about you two" She said hesitantly.

"We've already guessed that" Walter nodded.

"Since you returned, you have been keeping mostly to yourself. You are never seen out and about, and you don't come to church or any village events" Una continued, still blushing.

"We like our privacy" Rilla shrugged.

"And people are saying you are.... close" Una finished, staring down at the floor. When neither of her hosts said anything, she looked up to see them gazing back at her in utter confusion.

"Like your parents are close. Like Faith and Jem. And Jerry and Nan" She paused "Like my father and Mother Rose..." She stopped as Walter held up his hands.

"We get the idea" Rilla frowned. For a few minutes, the room was silent, then Walter leaned forward.

"Who?" He asked. His tone was as calm and polite as it had been throughout the evening, but Una shivered at the underlying feeling of menace he projected.

"Irene Ford" Una said, causing Rilla to roll her eyes "And Jem...." She cringed back as Walter jumped to his feet, sending his chair flying backwards across the room, crashing in to the far wall.

Before it struck, Una realised Rilla was at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder, speaking so softly she couldn't hear what the girl was saying. Walter turned and looked at Rilla for a moment, then, taking a single, deep breath, turned and walked over to pick up his chair.

"Our own brother is saying we are sleeping together?" Rilla asked, looking at Una. Una nodded, staring at both of them in shock.

"Did Jem explain why he came to this... interesting conclusion?" Walter brought his chair back and gently sat back down on it. Una alternated her gaze between the two of them, then bit her lip again.

"That evening, at Ingleside, when you first came back..."

"We remember" Rilla nodded, her eyes still simmering with anger.

"Every time one of you got angry, it took just a look, or a gesture, or a touch, from the other one to calm you down" She glanced between the two of them again "It's not like a brother and sister usually behave"

"Jerry could never calm you and Faith?" Walter raised his eyebrows.

"Not like this" She paused "A few moments ago, you were more angry than I have ever seen you, but..." Una glanced across at Rilla "She calmed you down in an instant" Walter stared at her for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed.

Una watched him for a moment, then turned to Rilla, giving her a questioning look.

"Una - here's the thing" Rilla looked a lot less angry when she spoke "Walt - this would be easier without the laughter" Walter nodded, and his laughter tailed off.

"Sorry - I just realised how amusing this whole thing is"

"Never the less - if you could keep your mirth at this situation under control?" He nodded, still smirking, and Rilla turned back to face Una "Here's the thing. We spent three years together. Just us. We walked together, worked together, ate together, played together, slept together..." Walter let out a short, barking laugh, and Rilla blushed "I mean we slept at the same time" Una nods, smiling in amusement "And, aside from when we slept, we have barely been out of each other's company since the night we left"

"Is it any wonder we have grown so close?" Walter continued his sister's theme "We might act closer than a brother and sister should, but that is only because we are a lot closer than we once were"

"But I promise you, Una, we are not married, and we are not doing anything we think our parents, or yours, would disapprove of" Rilla finished, smiling sweetly. Una looked at her for a few moments, then turned when Walter spoke.

"Would you like a tour? To see that there are two bedrooms, and two beds?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Una contemplated it for a moment, then shook her head.

"I'm truly sorry I mentioned it. You must know that I never thought it" The two vampires nodded "Anyway - I should be going. Father will be wondering where I am, and no doubt word will have spread that I am in the house of ill-repute" She gave a soft laugh.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine, and my father will be waiting up for me, no doubt to ask you about your intention" She grinned as Walter rolled his eyes "Thank you for inviting me - I had a very nice time, and it was fun catching up with you"

"It was our pleasure" Rila said, standing up at the same time as Walter. They both walked her to the door, then - as Una made her way down the path to the road, Rilla turned to her brother "You will be back soon?"

"Of course" He nodded, then blurred off in to the darkness.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Una walked up to the garden gate at The Manse and sighed. The light in the front room was on, casting a number of shadows on the curtains.

"Storm'd at with shot and shell" She whispered, then sighed, and pushed the gate open.

xoxox

Walter watched from the far side of the road as Una entered The Manse, then turned and blurred away in to the darkness.

xoxox

Una hung up her coat in the hall, then slowly walked to the open door leading to the front room. When she reached it, and saw who was waiting, she tilted her head to one side.

"If I knew there was a welcoming committee, I would have come home earlier" She let her gaze wander from her father, to her step-mother, to Faith and finally to Jem, who was pacing back and forth. They all turned to face her, then Jem stalked across the room to stand a few inches in front of her.

Una stared up at him, then gave a polite nod.

"May I help you, Mr Blythe?" She said in a calm voice.

"Yes, Miss Meredith" Jem stared down at her, voice dripping with sarcasm "I believe you can"

xoxox

Walter bounded in to the office of the flying school the next morning, then pulled up suddenly when he saw the look on his younger brother's face.

"Shirley? What's wrong?" Shirley looked up, eyes troubled.

"Una came by earlier, and asked if I could pass on a message to you" He paused, then continued in a hesitant voice "She said to say thank you for last night, but she thinks it might be better if you leave her alone for a while" Walter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Did she say way?" He asked calmly, but Shirley didn't reply. Walter took a step forward "I believe I asked you a question, little brother" Shirley sat back in his chair.

"I would remind you I am your boss, as well as your brother, and I do not appreciate your tone" Walter nodded, taking a step back.

"I apologise - I did not mean to snap" He said, and Shirley nodded "Never the less - my question still stands. Did she say why she wanted me to leave her alone?"

"It wasn't exactly her who told me" Shirley sighed "After Una had left, Mrs Meredith stopped in as well"

"Co-incidence?" Walter asked wryly.

"Surprisingly, no" Shirley shook his head "Mrs Meredith followed Una down here, because she was worried about her" He paused "When she got home last night, Jem was waiting. From what Mrs Meredith said, he subjected her to quite a lengthy interrogation"

"About me" Walter's voice was toneless "And Rilla" Shirley nodded.

"He wanted to know where you lived, what you had been doing, whether you shared a bedroom...." Shirley trailed off as his brother's face grew angry.

"I think I will have to take the day off, if that is alright?" Walter said in voice that belied the anger in his eyes. Shirley nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, and Walter paused.

"I will let you know" Walter replied, spinning round and walking towards the door. Shirley stood up, suddenly worried.

"What are you going to do?" He asked urgently. Walter stopped, then slowly turned to face him.

"I am going to go home and talk to Rilla, then I am going to talk to mother and father to see if they can keep their children in line" Before Shirley could say anything else, Walter stalked out, letting the door slam behind him. He stared at the door for a few moments, then frowned.

"What does he mean - 'their children'?"

xoxox

Rilla walked along the path by the side of Setting Sun Farm, then paused, listening intently. A moment later, she looked around to see if she was alone, then she blurred in to motion, leaping the fence and running in to the farm house.

xoxox

Walter picked up his bed, then stopped as he heard Rilla come in to the room behind him. He turned to face her, and grinned at the amused look on her face.

"Something vexes thee, dear one?" Rilla asked. Walter lowered the bed back to the floor, then turned and sat on it.

"They are picking on her because of her association with us" He said softly, then smiled as Rilla's eyes flashed red "She's asked me not to see her again because of it" In an instant, Rilla's face went from anger to sympathy in an instant, and a second later she was sat next to him, pulling him in to a hug.

"So that's why you are wrecking your room?" Walter blushed.

"I thought that a few broken possessions here and there would be better than ripping through half our family tree"

"A wise decision" Rilla nodded sagely, then grinned "This does prove one thing though"

"That our eldest brother is an interfering busybody?"

"No" Rilla shook her head "Well - yes, but that wasn't what I meant" She paused, then grinned slyly at her brother "It proves that Una didn't give away our secrets" She smiled "Even after all this time, she trusts us more than she trusts our brother" Walter looked at her thoughtfully, then grinned. He opened his mouth to speak, but then they both turned at a loud, crashing noise from the floor below.

They exchanged one look, then both jumped to their feet and blurred down to the hall.

When they got their, they came to a halt, and stared down in surprise at the man laying on their floor.

"Liam?" Walter exclaimed.

"Angel?" Rilla cried in an equally surprised voice.

"Hey guys" Angel stared up at them with a sheepish expression "How've you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel and associated characters, situations and locations remain the property of Joss Whedon
> 
> This is now on hiatus, until I can figure out where it is going, and how it is going to get there :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I originally posted in March 2010. It is not a new chapter, merely a reformatting of of what I posted first time.
> 
> When it was originally posted it was written as a screenplay, but that proved to be nigh on impossible to format correctly.
> 
> Consequently I have adapted the two parts I have written in to a prose version, and plan to continue it in the same prose format.


End file.
